Talk:Nostro
I am wondering a little about the "Trivia" bit, why would anyone assume he was evil? He helps you out, he thanks you when he is killed, and if i remember correctly, he was the founder of the guild, and at that time the guild only accepted people of good alligment (It was first changed to all sides at the time of the "guildmaster"/Weaver) --Dixieboy 18:48, 20 September 2008 (UTC) It is because if you choose to do the Good side of the event, in which you either fight an evil person or such, Nostro is the one fought in place of the guildmaster.--Alpha Lycos 22:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) No, I was under the assumption that it was 'good' because you're giving him the death he wanted, and choosing him over the Guildmaster...Papayaking 01:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering. Nostro seems to be related to the bloodline since Sythe sensed some archon power in him. I dont know anything about Nostros children, but wouldnt this make him an ancestor of the hero of oakvale and such? He might be a great great great grand uncle? If so, this should of course be added and mentioned. 08:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Melchior Your Right. I Remember Reading On The Fable 2 Website, Tales Of Albion, There's A Line That Reads"He senesed that Nostro unknowingly possessed the power that all the Archon's descendants shared."MyFinalLionheart 07:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC)MyFinalLionheart 02:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't mean anything. Nostro could have just had a natural leadership sense mixed with his heroic powers. Its merely fandom speculation and until its confirmed cannot be added.Alpha Lycos 08:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Even if he was descended from the Archon, it doesn't make the Hero of Oakvale and such his descendants. Families branch of quite widely over time, and that's a lot of time. Also, I think the trivia about him being evil should be deleted. He found the Hero's Guild and brought peace to Albion, but was corrupted by Magdalena. Anyway, in the end he was depressed as he realised what he had become, making him an easy target for an assassin. Joshschi887766 08:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) And now because of Fable II we know that you dont have to be evil to be corrupt --AwesomeGordo 08:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Nostro doesnt nessecarily have to be an archon. But its quite likely. I mean think about it, If Sythe sensed natural leadership, he'd mention exactly thAt. Things dont get mentioned to not mean anything (especially in stories, games, whatnot). Archon power is so specific, it's bound to be a clue. Also, story-wise it makes sense. You could see Nostro as the first descendant of William who actually stopped letting his ancestor down. Furthermore, for anyone who thinks "he may be archon, but that aint makin him no ancestor of this chickenchaser yet"..... No it doesnt. But if he would be part of the archon bloodline, he will be related to the hero in a way. W. Black and the tree of love W ' 0_______0_____ / \_____0_____________0 0______ 0_______/\____0 0/ \0__0 0_/ \0__0 0____0_/ \ 0__0/ \__0____0 \___0 0/\___0 \0____0 0 0/ \0 \0 \__0__0_0 0/\__0____0 0___0_/ \0__0 0___0__/ 0__0_/ 0/\0\0__0 0/\0 \_0_0_0 0 /\0_0 0/\0 0/\_0__0 0/\0 0/ 0/ 0__0___0/0/\0 0/\0 0/\0 0____0/\0 0_0/ 0/\0 \0_0_0 0/\0 0/ 0/\0 0/\0_0 \0 0_0/ 0/\_0__0 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX \0 XXXXXXXXXXXXX 0/\0 XXXXXXXX 0/ XXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 0____0/\0 xxxxxxxxxxx 0/ xxxxxxxxx 0_/\__0__0xxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0/xxx 0/\'N xxxxxxxxx0__0/\0 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0/xxx 0____0/\0 0/\0 \? 0/ 0__0/ \0 0/ \0 0_0/\0 \... 0/\0 \0 0/ 0/ 0__/\0 ?/\? \'S' ?/ \? T'/ \'C Hmm this is just a possibility based on speculation. But I thought its pretty neat to get a visual explanation. 12:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC)Melchior :You may want to try that again, it seems to have made a mess. I suggest using the code editing view rather than the Rich Text Editor, and when you get to the bit you want to display as lines, write before it and at the end. You'd get something like this: W _______/\________ ___/ \______ etc. Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:28, September 27, 2010 (UTC) -Heads Up: This Is A Fun Little Debate- What Are You Talking About, "It Doesn't Mean Anything"? Scythe, Who Is Hinted To Being The Archon, States That He Sensed That Nostro Possessed Power Similar To The Bloodline. It's Stated On A Website Made And Ran By Lionhead Studios. MyFinalLionheart] 08:34, Jan. 3, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. He sensed a "Similar" power to the bloodline. Doesn't mean it was "exactly" the power of the bloodline. Could have been Nostro's Heroic blood that he sensed. Hence why I said "It doesn't mean anything" Also I moved your post to the bottom cause it looked out of place being a new post in an old area. --Alpha Lycos 14:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC)